


Sticky

by Darknightjess (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens while Dominic is filming 'Lost' in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

Eyes closed against the morning sun, Dom rolled, stopping only when he encountered a lump, a warm, vaguely human shaped lump. Keeping his eyes closed he lifted an arm and poked about on the lump.

"Fuck ya doin?" The lump said in a smoke raspy, morning harsh voice.

"Elijah." Dom said and groaned.

"Well yeah. Who fuck you think was?" Elijah mumbled, not quite coherent and pushed himself up, fumbling on the nightstand for his cigarettes and lighter.

"Don't smoke in here." Dom said in a petulant voice.

Ignoring him, Elijah lit the cigarette, took a deep draw and blew the smoke toward Dom. He smirked as he rolled and sat up, the sheet pooling in his lap.

Dom shifted, grimaced and lifted the sheet, looking down. "I'm sticky."

"Yeah well, strawberry jam'll do that to you."

"I had strawberry jam?" Dom asked, perplexed. "But I don't like strawberry jam." He said and placed his hand against his forehead, already knowing that the complexities of conversation were going to give him a headache.

"Technically you didn't eat the strawberry jam, you rubbed it all over yourself and I ate it. Well actually licked it, off of you." Elijah said, taking another drag from the cigarette and holding it out to Dom. "Want?"

Dom shook his head, waving away the smoke. "You licked me?"

"I did a lot more than lick you." Elijah glanced sideways at Dom before turning his head, sitting up and facing the blonde man. "Are you telling me you don't remember? Anything?" He noticed Dom's expression and continued. "Dommie, it's not like it's the first time we've fucked. I mean we fucked all the time back in Wellington, hell everybody fucked back in Wellington. D'ya forget that?" He asked and stretched sideways to crush his cigarette out on a plate on the nightstand.

Dom noticed that there was a small pile of stubbed butts on the plate at the same time that he realized his own mouth tasted--well--nasty. When he ran his tongue across his teeth and realized that his mouth tasted like a bad combination of booze, strawberry, cigarettes, morning mouth and unsurprisingly enough--Elijah--Dom made a face.

Looking around, he blinked, yawned and stretched as things begin to settle and make some type of sense. Elijah. Dom had called Elijah. Dom had asked Elijah to come to Hawaii. So Elijah had come to visit Dom in Hawaii. Elijah was good that way.

Dom rubbed his forehead again and followed that line of reasoning. So, he and Elijah had gone out, drinking and afterwards fell into bed, drunk, naked, and subsequently sticky. Dom shrugged, oh well, nothing out of the ordinary there, except he suddenly felt the need to register a complaint concerning the strawberry jam.

"Strawberry, why strawberry? You know I don't like strawberry." Dom sniffed and sat up, edging toward the side of the bed.

Elijah shrugged. "It was all the restaurant had."

Dominic stopped, turned and stared, open mouthed at the dark haired young man lying stretched out on the bed. "Restaurant?" He asked, licking his lips and reaching for a cigarette and wondering how someone as young as Elijah could be such a bad fucking influence on everyone to whom he came into contact.

"Hey, thought you said no smoking in here?" Elijah asked with a smirk.

"Yeah well you're a bad influence." Dominic said and lit the cigarette, taking a drag and sitting on the edge of the bed. With shaky hands he pushed the fingers of his hand through his hair. "Restaurant? We--what exactly did we do?" He asked, wondering how long it would take for a tabloid to publish any pictures of he and Elijah licking jam and screwing drunkenly on top of the buffet at Wiki's All-Nite Waffle Shack.

Elijah barked out a laugh and took the cigarette from Dom. "It's not like we fucked at the restaurant you twat, but you did begin to explain in great and graphic detail to the waitress what you were going to do with the jam. She gave you a whole jar, didn't even make you pay for it or anything--but that may have been 'cause she was trying to get you out of there." Elijah snorted and coughed out a mouthful of smoke. "It was fucking brilliant, man."

"You are a wanker and a right bastard and I shouldn't let you in my front door. You show up out of the blue, grinning and bouncing on your toes and I can't tell you to fuck off." Dom said, trying for a disdainful tone, and knowing that he missed entirely when Elijah ran his hands over Dom's hips, caressing and digging his blunt strong fingers into the muscles, humming delightedly in the back of his throat.

"It wasn't out of the blue, you called me remember? So why do you let me in?" Elijah asked with a smirk, running his finger down the crease of Dom's ass, rubbing and searching.

Dom lifted up from the bed with an almost instinctual movement allowing Elijah better access, turning his head he glared at the other man's grin and said. "Oh for fuck's sake at least put the cigarette out."

Elijah rolled quickly, stubbing it out in the plate and then reached for Dom, pulling him against him. "So, why do you let me in?" He repeated.

Dom tucked his arms around Elijah and spoke quietly into the moist pale skin of his throat. "It'll sound fuckin daft, you'll think I'm a nutter."

A million smart answers spun across Elijah's mind, everything from witty to funny to sharp and painful, but in the end he merely shook his head, smoothing his hands across every inch of skin he could touch. "Tell me."

"Because _I carry your heart with me--I carry it in my heart--I am never without it--anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling--I fear no fate--for you are my fate, my sweet--I want no world--for beautiful you are my world, my true--and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you._" Dom said and then lay silent. He felt the slight quake and tremor of Elijah's chest, the tiny huffs of air that told him that Elijah had begun to laugh. Dom steeled himself and sat up, prepared to take the verbal abuse he knew was coming.

Peering at Elijah he saw the smile and the barely contained laughter.

"Fuck you." Dom said and started to pull away.

"No." Elijah spoke quickly, grabbing Dom's arm and tugging at him. "No, I'm not laughing at you. Really."

Dom glared at him as he settled back down. "Well the grin and the fucking laughter coming outta you would indicate otherwise."

Elijah swallowed, and giggled, finally getting himself under control enough to say. "You call me and ask me to come here, after all this time, and I do because I miss you and the shit we used to do, just hanging out and drinking and all. But mainly because I'd decided to tell you that I've probably fucking loved you since Wellington. I've been fucking throwing up for a week about how to actually tell you that shit and not sound like a complete cunt and I get here and it's like old times--some drinking, some fun, some fucking and I think maybe I'll just keep it to myself, maybe you won't feel the same and we can just stay friends--you know--see each other whenever we're in the same part of the fucking world. I figure that'll be okay--I can live with that and then you go and quote ee cummings to me." He stammered out that last word as a fresh gale of laughter rose up and bubbled out of him. Elijah drew in a breath and looked at Dom as he tugged him closer, crushing his mouth in a slick wet messy glorious kiss.

"Cummings?" Elijah said, pulling back before diving in for a lick across Dom's throat.

"Strawberry?" Dom replied with a happy smile.


End file.
